Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{7} 343$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $7^{y} = 343$ In this case, $7^{3} = 343$, so $\log_{7} 343 = 3$.